


Do Not Wait

by orphan_account



Category: t@gged
Genre: M/M, Trevor is sad, Underage Drinking, and brandon is an asshole, maybe he isn’t so bad, nah he’s pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “you’re in love with her.”“no i’m not. it’s the right thing to do, okay? that’s all.”





	Do Not Wait

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this on my phone so if there’s any errors then ignore them. thank you and enjoy. also this is my take on what happened after brandon and trevor got in that argument

“you’re in love with her.” trevor wasn’t a bold person, but sometimes he would let his emotions take over and his mouth would move faster then his mind. that’s when he would just give up. brandon scoffed, “no i’m not,” he lied, “it’s the right thing to do, okay? thats all.” if you asked anyone to describe trevor askill in one word they would probably say “selfless” what they didn’t know is that trevor hated brandon. he hated brandon for falling in love with his sister and not him, he hated brandon and rowan’s relationship. he hated everything about the two being together and there were nights where he wished brandon would’ve never started playing nice guy with rowan. call him selfish but he hated brandon darrow for not being his. “you’re in love with her.” brandon rolled his eyes, “stop getting so emotional, man-“ trevor felt apart of his body just shatter and the other part just shut down completely. it was insane how brandon could make trevor feel so weak and so angry at the same time. “oh my- dude” trevor sneered, he stormed away from brandon. “whatever, screw you.” he said, picking up his half empty bottle of vodka and jumped on his couch. “i’m gonna..” trevor trailed off as he popped the cap off the bottle and took a gulp from it, he ignored the burning sensation in his throat although he was pretty much used to it at that point. “oh yeah,” brandon laughed sarcastically, “that’s great.” “..go to my room,” trevor finished his sentence, ignoring brandon’s comment. he hopped of the couch, “cause i’m done.” he finished and stomped to his bedroom. trevor wiped at the tear that threaten to leave his eye, slamming his door shut behind him, he slammed it so hard a picture had fallen off the wall in the hallway, causing brandon to flinch. he sighed and rubbed at his face. he knew there was something going on with trevor he just never thought too much about it, he assumed that if trevor really was hurting, he would go to someone. brandon walked into the hallway, picking the picture up he scanned it. it was a picture of him, sean and trevor at camp right before their freshman year, his stomach curled and for once, he felt bad about something that didn’t have to do with rowan. he put the picture back on the wall and stood outside trevor’s door. . . . . trevor wanted to scream. he wanted to cry. he wanted to punch brandon in the face and break his nose. he groaned and threw down the empty vodka bottle. he fell face first onto his bed, screaming into his pillow. he rolled into his back and let a few tears slip from his eyes. out of every guy on the the school it just had to he brandon darrow, didn’t it? he reached under his bed, feeling for his other bottle of alcohol, he pulled it from under his bed and twisted the cap off, taking a big gulp from it. he wiped the tears streaming down his face with his blanket. ‘men are trash’ he thought. he rolled his eyes at the knock on his door, knowing it was brandon, he rolled on his side and didn’t answer. brandon let himself in anyways, “trev..” he started and closed the door behind him, “i’m sorry.” trevor scoffed, “wouldn’t be the first.” he muttered, brandon sighed then pulled up trevor’s computer chair by his bed. it was silent for a split second until brandon had to open his mouth, “what happened to us?” he asked, it was sudden that it startled trevor. he just blinked then sat up and faced brandon, “what do you mean?” trevor knew what he meant but he didn’t wanna answer the question. “we used to be so close, man, then around sometime last year you started getting all moody and started drinking and now you’re like..” he thought, he didn’t wanna say the wrong words, “..you’re like constantly sad and it’s just not you.” trevor looked down, he wasn’t ready to tell brandon. “i don’t know, man.” trevor sighed, “i guess all this..college prep stuff and graduation coming is kinda freaking me out.” he lied. brandon shook his head, “i know you have a shit ton going right now and there’s probably a lot running through your head but you can always talk to me, yknow?” trevor chuckled, “where was this energy everytime i brought up that night?” the words just slipped off his tongue, he was shocked with himself but he didn’t regret saying it. he looked up at brandon who just blinked, “hm?” trevor continued. “what is your deal with that night? it was last year, over, done with.” brandon finally spoke. trevor breathed, trying to keep himself from admitting he’s in love with his best friend, “i’m just pissed off that everytime i try talking about it, you push it away. it’s been a year, we’re gonna have to talk about it one day.” “why? it didn’t change anything between us.” trevor stared at him and shook his head, “whatever, dude. doesn’t matter.” he stood up and grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka from his bed, he went to twist the cap off but brandon quickly snatched it out of his hand, trevor turned around, “what the fuck, brandon?” he snapped, brandon raised his eyebrows, “that’s what i mean.” he held the bottle in his hand and pointed at trevor, “you act like a dog that i’m taking a bone from.” trevor rolled his eyes, “just give me the bottle back,” he reached for it but brandon pulled his hand away farther, “you need to lay off the alcohol, dude.” “i don’t need life lessons from you, dickwad, now give me the bottle.” trevor spatted, “you’re starting to act like your mom.” brandon blurted. trevor could feel his face get hot and his hands bawled into fists, “fuck you.” he growled. he started to walk towards his door when brandon grabbed his wrist and spun him around to look at him, trevor waited for him to say something but he didn’t, he didn’t say sorry or anything. typical. he brushed off brandon’s hand then continued to walk away. “do you remember when we were fifthteen and i cut my stomach open trying to do a backflip off the bench at camp?” trevor stopped in his tracks. he did remember, he remembered being new to the whole “having a crush on a boy” thing, he remembered sitting by brandon in the hospital and being worried out of his mind, he remembered seeing all the blood and almost passing out. it was the second year he knew brandon yet he knew that he was gonna regret becoming friends with him. trevor slightly nodded and looked at brandon, “yeah..i do.” “do you remember sitting by me in the hospital after i got stitches and i wouldn’t let you see the scar?” trevor nodded. brandon grabbed the end of his shirt and started to pull it over his head, trevor stared, his eyes widen. brandon threw his shirt to the side and pointed at the slightly big vertical scar on his lower stomach, “there it is..only three years later.” brandon let out a small laugh. trevor stepped closer and looked at the scar, it obviously healed since it happened. he was confused, he didn’t know why brandon was showing him. “why are you showing me?” brandon looked at trevor, noticing his bloodshot eyes and dilated pupils. “do you remember telling me how brave and strong i was for dealing with that pain?” brandon smiled, trevor laughed loudly, remembering the moment, “yeah,” he nodded, a smile on his face, “yeah i remember.” “trevor, i don’t know how much you’re going through but i know you’re hurting and i just want you to know that you’re the brave one here,” brandon started, “you’re so fucking strong for getting through everything that’s happened in the last year and i’m so proud of you, man.” trevor could feel the tears building up, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had said the words ‘i’m proud of you’ to him. “t-thank you,” “and i know i don’t ever say it, or i’m always an asshole to you but seriously, dude, you’re the strongest kid i know and i’m proud of you for making it this far with your parents divorce, and rowan becoming your sister and this whole..drinking thing.” trevor waited years for brandon to say those words, he waited so long just to head brandon admit he’s an asshole and now that he did, he could feel himself starting to cry. brandon patted trevor’s back, “i’m gonna go grab some beers,” brandon held up the vodka bottle, “pry you off this stuff.” trevor nodded then sat back down on his bed, brandon stopped before opening the door, “seriously, trevor, you’re stronger then you think.” after brandon left the room, trevor laid back on his bed and sighed. he still hated brandon darrow with a passion but maybe there was more of him to see. and trevor would wait, he would wait to a different side.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t want to make it romantic or sexual or anything cause it was the scene that showed trevor at his breaking point, when he was hurting the most so i decided not to make it they make out or whatever, it also wouldn’t make sense


End file.
